Drowning
by AngeGirlmon
Summary: Lots of little ONE-SHOTS! Like: the Guardians go to the beach,but something goes wrong. OR lots of others! Themes like angst, hurt/comfort, humor, and well ANYTHING! Just no romance or pairings. Rated T to be safe.
1. At the beach

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

**Hi there everyone! I decided to write a ROTG story for fun. Enjoy!**

The Guardians had decided to go on a trip. Jack wanted to go somewhere cold, but everyone else disagreed. In the end they ended up at the beach.

While everyone was having fun in the sun, Jack stayed under an umbrella.

"Uhhhhh." Jack moaned in discomfort. "Oi! Quit yer moaning and get yer bloody arse over here!" Bunny yelled at him.

"Oh come on Jack! It's not like you're gonna melt!" Tooth said. "Yes Tooth is right. Come on Jack! Water is great!" North said in his booming voice.

'If you guys only knew.' Jack thought. He felt a tapping on his arm. Jack looked up to see Sandy stared at him concered.

"I'm okay Sandy." Jack told him. Sandy smiled then pointed behind him. Jack suddenly felt himself being picked up. "Hey! Bunny put me down!" Jack said. "Sorry mate, but I'm tired of yer complaining. Yer getting in the water." Bunny replied.

"NO! I don't want to go in the water! Please!" Jack said clinging to Bunny. "Jack vat is wrong?" North asked hearing Jack yell.

"He's fine mate. Get off me!" Bunny said tossing Jack into the water. "Help! I can't-" Jack said before going under. Everyone started to worry when he didn't come up.

"Jack? JACK? Guys what if he can't swim?" Tooth asked in a hurry. "I vill get him!" North said running over and pulling Jack out. Jack started to cough out water. North put him on a towel.

"Sweet tooth are you okay?" Tooth asked Jack gently. "I'm **gasp** fine **gasp** Tooth" Jack said breathing deeply. Sandy formed an image of someone swimming and a question mark.

"Can I swim?" Jack guessed receiving a nod from Sandy. He looked up to see everyone looking at him worried. Jack sighed. "No." He said quietly. "Why didn't ya tell us mate?" Bunny asked him.

"I tried to, but I wasn't able to." Jack said. Sandy made a picture of a mini him and Jack making sandcastles. "Sandy is right. You sit on beach with him." North said. As everyone went off to do something the other Guardians wondered the same thing. 'What else is Jack hiding from us?'

**This is a ONE-SHOT but I may continue if I get a lot of reviews!**


	2. NOTICE READ!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

**Hi everyone! Wow this little story is a HIT! Thanks so much to all the reviewers! You really made me smile! I have decided to make this a...Random ONE-SHOTS! Like the stories where every chapter is different you know (execpt for arks), and the reviewers get to offer ideas. So offer! I will write a new chapter when I get some ideas from ya'll! Do you want the first chapter to be and ark? Or do you want me to do different ONE-SHOT? Thanks for reading! PEACEOUT RAINBOW TROUT!**


	3. At the beach Part 2

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ROTG SORRY

OKAY... WELL I KINDA EXPECTED CHAPTER 1 TO BE AN ARK. I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKED IT. NOW DON'T GET ANY IDEAS, I'M ONLY UPDATING THIS A LOT BECAUSE I HAVE THE SECOND PART IDEA. MOST UPDATES WILL BE RANDOM OK.

Jack and the Guardians left the beach after a while. Now everyone was sitting in North's workshop talking.

Jack was sitting a bit further back from everyone. He didn't hear what they were saying until started talking about him.

"Oi Frost! What are ya doing back there?" Bunny asked him. "Nothing, I don't like the heat from the fire." Jack replied.

"Sweet tooth are you okay? You seem a little distant since the incident." Tooth said worried. "I'm fine Tooth." Jack said hoping they'd drop it. Sadly fate hates him.

"Why you not learn swim Jack? You've been a spirit for vat? A few hundred years now?" North at him. "I don't like water okay! I just... freak out when I'm near it." Jack answered sighing.

"What do ya mean? Yer always hanging around that lake in Burgess mate." Bunny said. "That's different. I can handle water when it's frozen. Now can we please drop this?" Jack asked getting annoyed.

All the while Sandy was trying to get their attention. Nobody was noticing his signs, so he grabbed a nearby elf and shook him. Instantly everyone looked at him. Sandy dropped the poor elf.

"Oh Sandy! I'm sorry, we didn't notice you!" Tooth said apologising. Sandy made some signs above his head. 'We will teach Jack to swim.'

"Great idea! Swimming lessons. begin tomorrow!" North boomed. 'What have I gotten myself into this time.' Jack thought.

HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOU GUYS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER : THE BURGESS KIDS GO TO THE WARREN. PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!


	4. Welcome to the Warren Mate

**DISCLAIMER: I NOW OWN ROTG! NAH JUST KIDDING.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also to Alikay3196, for noticing where I got my ending line from! You can choose a one-shot idea for me to write as a reward! Now let's go!**

**Chapter name: Welcome to the Warren mate**

**Summary: The Burgess kids go to Bunny's Warren**

**Offered by: Nico's Girlfriend1**

Jack was hanging out with Jamie and his friends when Bunny showed up. "Bunny! Hop hop!" Sophie yelled running over to him. "Hey there ya little anklebitter."Bunny said picking her up.

"Hey kangaroo what's up?"Jack asked laughing. "I came by to see Soph." The kangaroo, I mean Bunny said ignoring Jack's nickname for him. "Hey Bunny! Can we go to the Warren? Jack's told us about it and Sophie got to go!" Jamie said begging.

"Hmm.." "Please? PLEASE?!" The kids shouted. "Alright mates, but break ANYTHING and right back home you go." Bunny said openning a tunnel. All of the kids jumping cheering.

"Woah!" "Whee!" "Mommy!" The kids shouted. You can probably guess who yelled for his mom. **Cough** Monty **Cough**. When the kids fell out into the Warren everyone laid down for a bit.

"So dizzy." said Caleb. "Uh huh." Replied Claude. "Oh wow." Jamie saidd looking around. There was flowers and eggs everywhere. "Hop hop!" Sophie said running off. "Yay!" All of the other kids ran off too.

Jamie was playing with Jack. Sophie was with Bunny painting. Caleb and Claude were looking into the paint river. Pippa and Cupcake were playing with the eggs. Monty was well falling into the paint river.

**Splash** everyone came running over. Monty was in the paint river looking like a rainbow. All the other kids laughed. "Alright mate grab my hand." Bunny said pulling Monty out.

"What happened?" Pippa asked him. "Some eggs pushed me!" Monty exclaimed. "Wow Bunny aren't your eggs sure violent."Jack said. Bunny looked very mad. Then the two heard a **Poof**. Turns out while they were talking the kids ran into the dying flowers. Now everyone looked like a rainbow. Jack burst out laughing. Bunny looked shocked. "My don't you all look nice." They all turned to see Tooth and Sandy. "Uh it's not what it looks like?" Jack offered. "Bunny, why are the kids covered in paint?" Tooth asked him. "M-Me? I didn't tell the anklebitters to jump in my dyes." Bunny said. "Come on guys let's get you home." Jack said leading the kids to a tunnel. "Bye!" Everyone said

**Wow. Longest chapter yet. Hope everyone likes it! PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!**


	5. SpongeBob!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

**Summary: Jack learns the Spongebob song**

**Idea from : Alikay3196**

"Where is that bloody show pony?!" Bunny yelled very annoyed. The Guardians were having a meeting and Jack was late.

"Calm down Bunny. I'm sure Jack will be here soon." Tooth said. She was getting worried. Jack was 30 minutes late.

"Tooth vis right. Have cookie." North told Bunny shoving a cookie in his face. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Oi! Get that outta me face mate! Wait... I can hear Frosty." Bunny said pushing North's arm. He strained his ears.

A wind blew open a window and Jack flew in singing.

"_Are you ready kids "Aye Aye Captain"  
>I Can't hear you "AYE AYE CAPTAIN"<br>Ohh...  
>Who lives in a pineapple under the sea<br>"Spongebob squarepants"  
>Absorbant and yellow and porous is he<br>"Spongebob Squarepants"  
>If nautical nonsense be something you wish<br>"Spongebob Squarepants"  
>Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish<br>"Spongebob Squarepants"  
>READY<br>Spongebob squarepants  
>Spongebob squarepants<br>Spongebob squarepants_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_AH AHH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH... " _

_Jack finished the song whisting. He laughed then landed. "Hey guys sorry I'm late. I was at Jamie's watching this show. It's called SpongeBob SquarePants."_

_All of the Guardians just stared at him. Last time he got hooked on a show he was singing the theme song for a week. 'Uh oh'_

_**Sorry I haven't updated. My tablet broke and I have school. REVIEW!**_


	6. At the beach Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG IN ANY WAY

It was cold as the Guardians climbed out of the sleigh. Bunny shivered looking around at the lake. "Why do we have to do this here?" Jack asked trying to get out of the golden rope Sandy was holding him in.

"Because Jack, Burgess is where you live. What better place to learn." Tooth said flying next to him. 'If only you knew.' Jack thought sadly. "Tooth vis right. We teach you here at you home." North said walking over to the lake.

North pulled one of his swords out and stabbed it into the ice covering the lake. "Plus it's nice and cold so it'll be easier on you mate." Bunny said from below him. Sandy nodded giving Jack a thumbs up.

"B-b-but none of you guys like the cold, so how will I learn?" Jack asked still trying to get out of the rope. "Is no problem. Sandy will help with sand ropes." North replied. He pulling a huge slab of ice off of the lake.

Sandy then made the sand rope go to the water. It slowly lowered Jack into the water. "AH! It's wet!" Jack screamed thrashing around. "Well what do you expect ya bloody show pony?" Bunny said laughing.

"Swest tooth it'll be alright. Just move your arms like this. Tooth said flying around in the air. It looked like she was swimming.

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Yay! You've got it!" Tooth said cheering. Sandy had let Jack go from his sand rope. Jack was now swimming by himself. All of the Guardians cheered. Jack walked out of the water. Everyone watched as the water on him froze.

"Let's get out of here mate. I'm freezing." Bunny said. Everyone got into the sleigh and left.

YES! THE BEACH ARK IS FINISHED. TOOK ME FOREVER TO DECIDE HOW TO WRITE IT. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! SEND ME SOME MORE REQUESTS FOR THIS. MKAY BYE!


End file.
